


Collar of Affection

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Affection, Alpha Gerard Way, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Gerard Way, Smut, Spit As Lube, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, first I love yous, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: After Frank is claimed by his mate Gerard, everything seems to be perfect. Sure, Gerard can be a little possessive, but that's not a problem. Especially when they go camping in the woods for the full moon.





	Collar of Affection

       It had only been six months since Frank was bitten. Two months after that, he found Mikey Way who took him under his wing. Or paw you could say. 

       Frank didn't like being a lone wolf at all, and he was horrible when the full moon neared. He didn't know what to do or where to go when the change actually happened so he would lock himself away in the basement and unknowingly destroy everything that was in it. That's why he was so happy that Mikey welcomed him into their pack. The Ways were very nice people and treated Frank like he was part of the family right away. 

       Then, there was Gerard Way, the alpha. He was usually gone doing 'Alpha duties', and Frank didn't communicate with him much. He accepted him into his pack, but he never seemed to warm up to Frank and vice versa. 

       It took a couple months for Gerard to come around. He started taking care of Frank like he did the rest of the pack, and they even became friends - more than friends. Four months later, they were inseparable.      

       Frank had a little bit of a crush on Gerard but never thought it was returned, until one night in the woods. One night when they were both full of anxiousness and nerves from the nearing full moon, Gerard kissed him. It was like he couldn't help himself, and it just happened. Frank was so glad it did.

       One of the complicated things about being a werewolf, besides the exhausting morphing into a wild beast part, was the mating part. Gerard was Frank's mate. They were each other's, mates. Their wolves were mated for life, but it didn't feel strange - it felt so right and easy. It felt like they were meant to be together, and nothing could ever make Frank leave his mate's side. 

       There was no more just Frank or just Gerard. Everyone always referred to them as Frank and Gerard now. Frank would be lying if he said that bothered him. 

        However, Gerard was Frank's alpha, and sometimes he could be just a little possessive. They were new mates so it was normal for them to be a little possessive of each other, but, fuck, Gerard would hardly let him go to the bathroom by himself. 

        Frank went out that night with some friends, and so what if some chick flirted with him? He didn't flirt back, but he didn't necessarily push her away either because he didn't want to seem rude or impolite. He wasn't even interested in women so Gerard had nothing to worry about, but he was furious. 

        Which is why Gerard drug him back home and went straight to their bedroom. It wasn't too late, but the large house seemed to be empty for some reason. 

        The second their bedroom door was closed, Gerard slammed him back against the wall. He pinned his arms down by his sides and bit the side of his neck hard, making Frank whine. 

        "You're mine, Frankie. No one else's but mine." After digging his teeth into Frank's neck, he released the skin and sucked on it harshly. 

        Frank nodded. "All yours."

        Gerard growled against his neck - a deep, inhumanly growl. He licked up the side of Frank's neck, stopping to nibble at this earlobe before he sucked on the already bruising spot. 

        Frank wasn't sure what this was going to lead to, but he could already feel the blood rushing to his groin. Everything about Gerard always drove him crazy, especially this close to the moon. During times like this, just smelling Gerard would give him a very inconvenient boner. 

        Frank pushed his hips forward, only grazing Gerard's. He tried again, but his alpha held him back against the wall, his hands gripping Frank's upper arm. He slid his thigh in between Frank's, giving him friction, and thrusting back against him.

        Frank moved his hands up the back of Gerard's shirt, gently clawing at the sweaty skin. He moaned when he felt his mate's hands slipping inside his jeans, coming in contact with his bare skin due to the lack of boxers. Gerard didn't waste any time; he wrapped his fingers around Frank and started jerking him - slowly at first and then picking up the pace.

        "Gee," Frank groaned, his back arching off of the wall. His chest pressed up against Gerard's as they kissed heatedly. He desperately wanted to peel off their clothes, but he didn't think Gerard would allow it. He was the one who always had control. 

       Frank weaved his hands in Gerard's hair and tugged on the strands, making the other man moan and thrust forward. In a couple seconds, his lips were back on Frank's throat and sucking on whatever skin he could reach. 

       Frank was already too worked up to hold off, especially when Gerard dug his thumb into the slit. Frank's head leaned back and hit the wall as Gerard stroked his leaking cock fast and tight.

       "Come on, Frankie. My Frankie."

       Frank cried out, coming over Gerard's hand and the inside of his jeans. Gerard kissed Frank one last time before pulling his fingers up to his mouth and licking off the sticky, white substance. 

        Frank bit his lip, trying to keep in any noises while he watched. Gerard pulled out his last finger with a pop and unbuttoned his jeans. 

        Frank dropped down on his knees without hesitation, only for Gerard to grab him by the hair and pull him away. 

        "You just get to watch," he said venomously. This was Frank's punishment, and he knew it. 

        Gerard knew that not being able to touch him would drive Frank crazy. Frank could smell it, how turned on he was. He was his mate, and it was instinct to do something about it. He wanted so badly to taste him, to make him feel pleasure. He could only look at his thick, hard length, not touch. 

        Gerard pulled down his boxers and jeans slowly, giving Frank a show. He licked his palm before grabbing his length and slowly moving his hand. He kept his eyes on Frank's lust-filled ones as he went faster. His mouth was ajar, and his tongue ran over his dry lips.

        His other hand came up to fondle his balls while he rubbed his whole length, tracing the tip of his thumb over the head every other stroke. He twisted his hand, a small moan falling from his lips before he started to come. 

        He braced himself with one hand against the wall over Frank's head and leaned forward. He spurted over his hand and somehow managing to get come on the front of Frank's t-shirt. 

        Frank watched Gerard's beautiful, lax face as he opened his eyes and smiled. Frank couldn't help himself anymore. He grabbed Gerard's hand and sucked the come off his fingers. 

       Gerard giggled. He pulled his hand away when he was finished and put on his boxers before helping Frank strip down to his own. He turned off the light, and they laid down in bed together, too tired from the previous day to even think about doing anything else. 

        "Next time I get to help, yeah?" Frank asked. He cuddled into Gerard's side.

        "Of course, Frankie." 

 

         Frank woke up to an empty bed the next morning. He wasn't surprised because Gerard always had important pack things to do. Still, he just wished he could roll over and cuddle his boyfriend until they absolutely had to get up. 

        Frank got out of bed and felt his joints pop and crack. The full moon was only a week away and he could feel the pull immensely. His body felt like it wasn't his body anymore. Everything was achy, and he felt irritated by everything. 

       He trudged down stairs and went straight for the coffee machine because there was no way he could get through today without coffee. He started filling up a cup. He didn't notice Mikey sitting at the table behind him until he turned around and leaned back against the counter. 

       "Good morning," Mikey greeted politely. He had a cup of coffee in hand and the newspaper in front of him. He always read the paper just in case there was news about wolves, which there never was, but he still liked to be safe. 

       "Good morning," Frank repeated. He sipped his coffee, trying to ignore Mikey's stare focused on him. 

       "You got a little something there." Mikey gestured to his own neck with a grin. 

       Frank skimmed his fingers over his neck, feeling a sharp pain in the middle. He knew what it was, but he still glanced at his reflection on the front of the microwave. He could faintly see the discolored patches littering the side of his neck. There was one large hickey in the middle of his neck,  and he internally groaned. Gerard just had to leave a hickey the size of a baseball on his neck. He sighed.

       "He always does this shit," Frank muttered. He didn't intend for Mikey to hear him, but he had werewolf keen hearing so of course, he did.

       "It's just wolf nature. He'll act jealous and possessive for a while, but it'll fade. In a couple months, it won't be as bad." He smiled reassuringly.

       Frank wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed with the news. 

 

       The full moon was tomorrow. Like clockwork, everyone packed and prepared for their monthly camping trip in the woods. They would stay there the night before, the night of the change, and then the night after because everyone would be too tired to move for awhile. They loaded up the tents, food, water, sleeping bags, other necessities, and tons of soap. They'd need it so they could wash off in the river after the change. There was nothing worse than sitting in post-wolf filth - blood, dirt, sweat, drool, and clumps of fur. 

       The drive to the campsite was torture. It was bad enough having the usual case of jitters, but sitting in the car with Gerard was also driving him to the absolute edge of insanity. His wolf scratching at his insides, wanting to jump Gerard's bones in the driver's seat next to him. Frank stared at the window angrily, not wanting to even look at Gerard because he was afraid he would do something totally inappropriate to him in front of Mikey and Ray. 

       Frank knew he wasn't the only one suffering from the pull of the moon, but he was probably the one experiencing the worst. He was the newest wolf, only having been a werewolf for six short months, unlike Gerard or Mikey who were since they were sixteen. Ray was the newest member of the pack before Frank, but like the Ways, werewolf blood ran in his family, and he turned as soon as he became of age. 

       They arrived early in the afternoon and started unpacking. It was the middle of June so of course, it was boiling hot outside. Frank felt bad for snapping at Mikey as he helped set up tents. He couldn't help it; he was sweaty, annoyed, hyper, and horny. Not that he'd admit that to anyone. 

       Frank had to keep his distance from Gerard even though he most definitely didn't want to. He was only being considerate of everyone else's eyes. 

       Once everything was set up, everyone agreed on going swimming. Not only would it cool them off, but it helped blow off some steam. 

       Frank didn't mind undressing to his boxers and jumping into the river. His burning skin was instantly cooled by the slowly flowing water. He ignored the rest of the pack for awhile, holding his breath underwater and calming himself just slightly. 

       That was until he caught sight of Gerard shirtless. God, he just couldn't catch a break. He didn't even notice what he was doing as he swam over to the rest of the pack and wrapped his arms around Gerard. He buried his nose in the back of Gerard's neck, the smell making the wolf inside him fidget. 

       "Did you miss me or something?" Gerard chuckled, turning around in Frank's arms and returning the embrace. 

       Frank nodded while biting his lip. He leaned forward playfully licked at Gerard's chin. The rest of the pack politely ignored their display of affection. They were all used to their shenanigans by now. 

       "I can smell you," Gerard whispered lowly. He brushed his fingers through Frank's wet hair as he kissed his neck. 

       Frank whimpered. "That sounds kinda creepy." 

       "It's alpha instincts. I can smell a wolf in distress." 

       That's one of the reasons Frank loved Gerard. He never had to ask Frank what's wrong or how he was feeling. He always knew, sometimes before he knew himself. Gerard was so caring with him and always took care of him - like part of his pack and a lover. They hadn't said the L-word yet, but Frank wasn't bothered by it. They were mated for life so they didn't have much of a choice. Still, that just gave them more time for the words to be spoken. 

       Frank wanted to say it while they were standing there in the water, looking in each other's glistening eyes. He reframed himself though. Now just wasn't the time. 

      "We should go back to the tents," Gerard murmured. "They won't even notice we're missing."

       Frank's face broke out into a smile. He took one last look at the pack before slowly treading out of the water and to the rocky shore. Like they assumed, the pack ignored them, except for one questionable glance from Mikey, as they walked toward the campsite. 

       Frank was surprised they hadn't done this before. Usually, the few days before the change were spent in bed before going camping, but nothing ever happened when they were actually out in the woods - both of them were too absorbed in the pull of the moon. Why this was different he didn't know, but he certainly wasn't going to object. 

       Gerard dragged him into their tent, zipping it closed behind them. Their hair and Gerard's soaked shorts dripped water onto the sleeping bags. Frank realized they left the rest of their clothes down by the river, but they didn't need them anyway. 

       "Take these off," Frank pleaded, tugging at the front of Gerard's shorts. 

       "Since when do you give me orders?" Gerard asked with a giggle. He undid the button and zipper anyway, struggling to pull off the wet shorts that stuck to his skin.

       "Since now." Frank helped Gerard out of his shorts, leaving him just in his boxers. Frank ran his hands up his pale skin, stopping to grab his hips. 

       "You're the only one who can get away with it." Gerard smiled. He leaning forward and pressed their lips together, gentle at first until things got heated only seconds later. 

       Gerard took control like he always did, pushing his tongue into Frank's mouth. He scraped his teeth over Frank's bottom lip. He knew it drove Frank crazy. 

       Frank whined, pressing his body and erection against Gerard. 

       "Already?" Gerard giggled against his lips. 

       "I can't help it. You know that." Frank pouted. 

       "I didn't say it was a bad thing." Gerard grinned as he slipped his hand down Frank's stomach and to the front of his boxers. Frank tipped his head back and bit his lip. 

       Gerard peeled off Frank's boxers slowly and dropped them on the ground with a wet slap. Gerard did the same with his own. 

       Frank couldn't help but stare at his mate. It's not like they didn't see each other naked all the time - showering, after the change, being intimate - but it never got old. There was always that excitement and spark from the first time. Not to mention, his wolf would always go crazy with wanting. 

       Frank kissed him again, throwing his arms around his neck and nipping at his lips. Gerard groaned and lifted Frank who wrapped his legs around him. Gently, he crouched down and laid Frank on the thick sleeping bag, hovering over him. His eyes drifted over Frank's blushing cheeks and chest, lust clearly in his gaze. 

       Gerard leaned down and started kissing his mate's neck. He bit and sucked on the place where his neck and shoulder met. 

       "Why do you always do that?" Frank questioned, not complaining, however. He thought he could already feel a bruise forming. 

       "Cause it shows that you're mine. It shows that you belong to me and no one else can have you." Gerard scraped his teeth over the front of Frank's throat, making him keen. 

       "I wouldn't let anyone else have me, you know. I only want you. I'll only ever want you." 

       He could Gerard's lips turn up in a grin against his throat. "Good."

       Frank moaned when Gerard placed his thigh between his own, giving him the perfect amount of friction. Frank thrust up against him, clawing at Gerard's back and trying to pull him down against him. 

       Gerard kissed down his body instead, teasing Frank like they had all the time in the world even though they didn't. He couldn't help but be impatient. His wolf was begging inside of him, and they had to get this over with before the others came back. 

       "Gee," Frank whined as Gerard nibbled on his protruding hip bones. "We don't have all day."

       "Alright, alright," Gerard mumbled against his skin. He took a long, deliberate lick up the underside of Frank's cock. Frank moaned and pushed his hips forward, but Gerard ignored him. Instead, he stuck two fingers into his mouth, making sure to look at Frank as he sucked on the digits. Frank bit his lip, feeling his body jolt in excitement. 

       Gerard pulled his fingers out slowly, and they made their way between Frank's legs. 

       "Are you ready?"

       "Like you even have to ask," Frank scoffed, pushing his hips off the ground restlessly. 

      Gerard smirked as his fingers sliding their way to Frank's hole, simply tracing the rim before pushing the tip of his pointer finger in. Frank groaned and pushed against his hand to take his fingers in further. 

       Gerard groaned back and slipped in another finger, knowing Frank could handle it. He gently moved his fingers back and forth until he thought Frank was ready and then curled his fingers. 

       Frank let out a wolfish howl, trying to stifle the sound with his hand. 

       "Don't, Frankie. I want to hear it, please."

       Frank whimpered and nodded. He hated the noises he made, and they were worse the closer it was to the full moon. Still, Frank couldn't deny his alpha. 

       Gerard pressed his fingers against his prostate again, repeatedly. Frank made the same noise again. 

       "Please, Gee," Frank begged. He knew that his mate knew what he wanted. There wasn't a time he didn't. 

       Gerard gently pulled his fingers out and spit into his hand. He stroked himself, covering his cock in a layer spit, before giving Frank a long kiss. He had one hand on Frank's chest while the other leading himself inside Frank. 

       Frank tried to lean up on his elbows to watch, but Gerard held him down. When he pushed the tip inside him, his head fell back onto the sleeping bag. He glanced up just in time to see Gerard let out a breathy sound out of his parted lips. Frank felt a bubbling in his gut just from watching his expressions. 

        Gerard pushed in further, only getting in half way before Frank wrapped his legs around the back of his thighs. He made Gerard push forward the rest of the way. Both of them let out a surprised moan. 

        It never got old, Frank thought. He still felt the same way since the first time they did this. Maybe it was the way his wolf would act or maybe it was just the fact that he felt so deeply for Gerard. Either way, it caused his stomach to lurch, his skin to tingle at his touch, his breath to pant, and his heart to race. 

       They took a minute to adjust before Gerard slowly and shallowly started to move. He rocked his hips forward against Frank's. 

       Frank dug his hands in between Gerard's shoulder blades. He leaned his head back and exposed his throat like he knew his Alpha wanted. He was proven right when Gerard gasped and jumped forward to attack his throat with tongue and teeth. He licked his way to his chest, sucking hickeys there too. 

       Gerard pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in harshly. Frank yelped and tilted his hips up to get a better angle. He separated his lips from his body just long enough to place Frank's thighs over his shoulders. With the slight adjustment, he thrust in again, hitting Frank's prostate and making him cry out loudly. 

       Gerard didn't take things slow. He thrust in at a quick, rough pace. Frank felt his whole shake at the constant hitting of his prostate. The sweat between their bodies built up in the heat. The air inside of the tent felt thick and humid like it was sticking to their skin. 

       Gerard gripped Frank's hips to keep his back from slipping against the slick sleeping bag and pulling him against him with every thrust. The deep, hard thrust made Frank gasp in pleasure. He pulled Gerard's hair again and arched his back off of the ground to rut against his mate.

       He almost felt raw from the hurried, constant thrusting. This wasn't the first time they didn't have any lube so Frank was used to the feeling. In fact, he loved the feeling because it felt as if he was closer to Gerard. It felt more intimate, and the slight discomfort made his insides twist. 

       Gerard slowed down to catch his breath for a few seconds before he started to thrust again - swift and hard. They both moaned as he pushed in shallowly but rapidly.

       He could feel the burning in stomach. He didn't want to finish; he wanted this moment to go on for so much longer, but he couldn't stop himself.

       "Gee, I'm gonna-"

       "Do it," Gerard commanded. He pushed in and stopped, pressing perfectly against Frank's prostate. He only pulled back the slightest bit and rubbed against that spot. Frank moaned as his hands tugged roughly at Gerard's hair and his thighs tensed up. He came the second Gerard wrapped his fingers tightly around his length. 

       Frank let out a howl, not even bothering to stop himself this time. He felt heat and electricity flow through his body as he came in between their bodies. 

       At the sound Frank made, Gerard came seconds later. He thrust inside Frank roughly before his body slumped down on Frank. 

       They tried to catch their breaths as Gerard pulled out, not bothering to move. Frank felt the come start to drip out uncomfortably, but he focused on their sticky, spent bodies pressed together instead. He patted Gerard's head lovingly, feeling nothing but affection for his alpha. 

       When the heat became too much, Gerard rolled over and laid beside Frank on the sleeping bag. Their breathing had slowed, and their hands were interlocked between them. Frank looked over at him with a wide smile which the older man returned. He felt the hickeys on his neck start to feel a little tender with the movement. 

       "You know, people are going to think I'm a whore with all these hickeys on my neck all the time," he said fondly with a smile. 

       Gerard chuckled, his eyelids drooping as he fought to keep them open. "Maybe we should just get you a collar instead."

       Frank's smile fell, and his eyes widened. He thought that would be a little excessive, but his body tensed and his cock twitched at the thought. 

       "Oh my god! You would like that wouldn't you?" Gerard teased. He jabbed his fingers into Frank's ribs.

       "No!" Frank squealed, wiggling away from Gerard's prodding. 

       "Whatever, Frankie." Gerard kissed his cheek. He turned on his side and stared into Frank's eyes. 

       Frank smiled and studied Gerard's features - his sleepy eyes, swollen lips, sweaty skin, and sex-crazed hair. There was doubt he felt utter affection for the man.

       "I love you," Gerard spoke, completely taking Frank by surprise. 

       Gerard looked worried when Frank didn't answer right away. He just couldn't believe he was the first one to say it, and he felt the same way. 

       Frank grinned and brought Gerard's hand up to his mouth for a kiss. 

       "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's that. I've been busy lately but this had to be done. Also, please send me requests! I will try to get them done as fast as possible but no promises. Here's my email and my tumblr if anyone wants to get ahold of me!  
> Tumblr: ChemicalPunkSongwriter  
> Email: jazshoe@gmail.com


End file.
